godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Visconti
Julius Visconti is a character introduced in God Eater 2. He's a member of Fenrir special forces Blood, as its former leader. Excels in fighting ability and military tactics. Biography After his parents' death, Julius was orphaned and avoided by his relatives like an Aragami until Dr. Rachel adopted him and raised him as the first Blood member. During his time in the orphanage, Julius and Ciel Alencon met as children, but they never bonded as friends. Years passed and Julius remained the sole Blood member until Romeo Leoni's recruitment. A year after Romeo, Nana Kazuki and the Protagonist entered Blood followed by Gilbert McLane and Ciel Alencon. After the Friar's arrival at the Far East Main Branch, Julius cannot be present with the Protagonist for certain times due to other work he has to attend to (such as during Romeo's runaway period). He returns later after Romeo's runaway case is resolved. During a red rain Aragami attack, Julius follows Romeo who ran out to the outskirts to check on an old couple who had not gathered at the rain shelter. The scar-eyed Marduk arrives to strike Julius unconscious and fatally injure Romeo who activates his Power of Blood and Blood Art to chase away the Marduk and other Aragami in the area. Julius wakes up and sees Romeo die in front of his eyes while begging him to not go away. This event convinces him to join Dr. Rachel in her God Arc Soldier project to eliminate the need for God Eaters to risk their lives on the battlefield. Due to his exposure to the red rain when following Romeo, he contracted the Black Plague and unknowingly became one of the qualified candidates for the world's new Singularity. Julius resigns from Blood and starts assisting Dr. Rachel in her research and eventually performs a coup d'état in the Friar to gain control over it. When Yuno Ashihara and the Protagonist find out about this and Dr. Rachel's experimentation on kidnapped Black Plague infected children, they resolve to stop Julius from going down the wrong path as his friends and they plan to confront Dr. Rachel and Julius. Blood and Yuno go into the Friar to save the infected children, and question Julius in vain about his actions. Yuno then contracts the Black Plague as a result of rescuing the infected children by making contact with them. In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, it was later revealed after Fran is sent back to the Friar to salvage data, that in messages exchanged between Rachel and Julius, Rachel had apparently promised to cure all the Black Plague-infected people once the project was finished. Soon after Dr. Rachel reveals her true intentions of destroying the world by revealing her prototype God Arc Soldier Aragami, Julius is put in a state of wavering consciousness and, due to his Black Plague, begins transformation into the Person Who Opens the World, a being that would devour all life on the planet. Dr. Sakaki creates a counter-plan against this Singularity by using the infected Yuno as another Singularity to use her singing to rid of Julius' Singularity form. The Protagonist plays a key role in amplifying Yuno's powers to overwhelm Julius' Singularity and connecting to Julius' consciousness on the other side. After defeating Julius, the Protagonist and Yuno manage to connect and talk to Julius in hopes of bringing him back. However due to his mutation, he cannot return and instead remains in the Singularity's realm of mind to fight off its devouring purpose. Julius then says that even on battlefields, they will always be allies in battle and thanks everyone for believing and relying on him before turning his back and says something inaudible before walking away and raising his fist in the air as a sign to fight on. In order to prevent his Singularity from devouring the world, Julius then forcibly stops it from evolving which results in an explosion that takes in all the Black Plague spread and forms a helix-shaped plant-like structure in the aftermath. This Helix Tree structure can be viewed in certain field backgrounds post-main story, and is a visitable field in God Eater 2 Rage Burst. In said game',' it is revealed that Julius is alive, and fighting from within the tree after Livie feels a connection to him once she wields his God Arc, performing Zero Stance against the Chrome Gawain. She sees in her vision that Julius is still fighting barehanded against a Caligula and Dyaus Pita from within his consciousness inside the tree. It is also seen later on that Rachel is keeping Julius' unconscious body from within the tree, and from within his consciousness, images of her continue to haunt him, continually calling his name. In the fight against the Person Who Closes The World, Rachel grabs the unconscious Julius' body, calling him "My Julius", and trying to embed him inside of her, but she is then stopped by the Protagonist, who saves Julius. NORN Personality Julius has a "cool" personality, not showing the strong boisterousness of some of his more lively comrades, instead having a serious demeanor for work. Though he doesn't show it often, he cares deeply for his comrades' safety and will do whatever is in his power to protect them. Romeo's death, in particular, fuels his willingness to join the God Arc Soldier project -- out of the need to ensure that his fellow God Eaters no longer have to risk themselves in combat. He is shown to have a good tolerance for his teammates' humor, as well. Appearance Julius is a young man with greyish-blonde hair and pale eyes to match, usually wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, as well as a white button-down shirt underneath it, a thin red bow around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black, with gold accents. Character Relationships *Ciel Alencon - His bodyguard. Leah mentions to the protagonist that she and Julius never really bonded as friends at the Magnolia Compass. * Protagonist (God Eater 2) - The one that takes up his mantle as the leader of Blood after his retirement. He acts as their mentor during the time that he is present with them, and thanks them deeply for allowing their comrades to awaken (and control) their Power of Blood. Trivia * He uses a Long Blade Zero Stance Blood Art (Triangle Command Type), Gale Katana: Iron. *Julius' Power of Blood as a Blood-chosen member is to be able to give team members a stackable Burst Level when he uses Zero Stance. *After his transformation into the helix plant-like structure, Julius' Link Support device is still available for use due to his God Arc still being intact. Story-wise, the God Arc was left in a flower field near the Singularity growth structure which the remaining members of Blood with Yuno and Satsuki to party and remember the past in joy. Another God Eater introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Livie, is shown to be compatible with Julius' God Arc. * In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Julius' character episodes are about farming, focusing on the abundant land that appeared at the end of the game. While talking to Sakaki, Soma, Kota and Lindow, He also volunteers Blood to do the farming work, but turns to the Protagonist saying, "If it's fine with our captain, that is." He later apologizes saying it was selfish of him, but the Protagonist is enthusiastic about it and he thanks them, saying that although he's been doing everything alone until now, but he wants to continue to work together with everyone in Blood. * In a mail to the protagonist, Kanon also amusingly comments on how long Julius' eyelashes are. See Also *Julius Visconti/Gallery *Person Who Opens the World Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood